


First Time

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: Guiding a monster boy through his first fuck.





	First Time

Imagine guiding a huge monster boy through his first time.

You are tiny in comparison, but he’s so nervous that you have to take the lead. He lies on his back with his massive hands covering his face, the muscles in his abdomen tensing as you sit on his lap. His dick nudges against your thigh, and you start to feel a bit anxious yourself when you feel how thick and swollen it is. Still, you don’t say anything; he flinches and whimpers when you line it up, and all you can do is choke out a few words of reassurance as you sink down onto it.

It  _does_  hurt - a slow burn that spreads you open, but that doesn’t matter when you see the look on his face. His hands have slipped up into his hair, and he pulls on the black stands with his mouth open, eyes screwed shut like he’s in agony. He grunts and rocks his hips, starting to bite at his own lip, and you can only imagine how good it feels. He answers your thoughts with a low moan.

“Ah, this - I can’t - it’s so -  _nnnghhhh_ ,” he groans, and you’ve never seen him looking so helpless.

Your ass bumps against his thighs when the last of his length gets swallowed up, and he whimpers again.

“It’s okay,” you find yourself saying. You reach down and rub his belly soothingly, feeling it tense under your fingers as his cock throbs inside you.

You shift a bit, getting used to being so full - it doesn’t feel so bad now. You rise up an inch and drop back down, and suddenly he sits bolt upright, clawed hands gripping your shoulders so hard that they’ll bruise.

“D-don’t move,  _ah_ ,” he begs, taking deep, ragged breaths.

“Are you okay?”

He shakes his head desperately.

“If you move, I’ll come.”

His whole body shudders and his brow creases in concentration.

“Don’t worry,” you tell him. Truthfully, you love that he’s so close to coming already; he is this incredible, monstrous creature, and you are just a regular human, yet somehow you’re still good enough to make him tremble. “It’s alright,” you say again, and you rock your hips hard.

You’ll never forget the look on his face when he comes. Blood drips down his chin from his bitten lip and he growls and jerks, hips pumping erratically, claws digging into your skin. He only opens his dark eyes when he’s thoroughly spent, his normally pale face flushed red.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, but you smile.

“Don’t be.” You lean in for a kiss and feel his heavy breathing, his chest rising and falling against your own. “We have the rest of our lives to do this.” You run your tongue along his lip, tasting his coppery blood and humming contentedly.

"Mmmm,” he agrees, and that’s when you feel something twitch inside you.

Your first time didn’t really last that long, it’s true - but from the way he’s started kissing you harder, dragging his hands down to cup your ass and grinding up into you, you don’t really think you’re going to have to wait all that long until your second time.


End file.
